The present invention relates to the field of protective covers made from a flaccid material, more specifically, a cover configured for use with a golf club.
A golf club is an expensive piece of athletic equipment and owners often protect them with golf club covers. A common type of golf club cover is formed from an elastic textile which is stretched to cover the head of the club but that provides no real padding or other protection to the shaft. This shortcoming of the golf club cover is addressed in this disclosure.